


so color me and blow me away

by NSFWVibes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics), Justice League of America's Vibe (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mix of Universes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, continuity has been taken out back and shot, kind of. who fucking knows., like really bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes
Summary: Robbie and Cisco have sex in Robbie's car. It's kinda sappy.





	so color me and blow me away

Robbie and Cisco don’t have sex or anything like it very often. They both like it well enough but it’s not massively important to their relationship, not really, although to be honest Robbie would  _ like  _ to have it more often than they do. The problem is Eli, watching from behind Robbie’s eyes-it makes him feel uncomfortable to know that he’s not the only one watching Cisco whisper his name over and over again until it becomes what’s practically a sob.

It’s  _ weird.  _ Cisco’s told him that he feels weird about it, too, which is how he knows it’s a real problem. Robbie can’t  _ help  _ but feel self-conscious at that, though. Eli isn’t something he can control, and he’s as far suppressed as he’s going to get at this point, but it still feels weird to hear Cisco say that.

Robbie tries to shove all thoughts of Eli watching them out of his mind along with the eerie laugher of Eli himself as he pushes Cisco back, squishing him against the window and the door of Robbie’s car. They’re both in full costume even if Robbie isn’t  _ actually  _ on fire or wearing, as Dante and Gabe call it, “his other face”, and Robbie reaches up to take the mask off of Cisco’s eyes.

Cisco giggles when Robbie’s fingers tickle his face, smiling at him warmly and pulling his knees up to his chest before spreading them a little bit. “Why, Mr. Ghost Rider, you’re so forward today.” He pulls Robbie forward by the front of his jacket until he’s practically on top of him. “But not forward enough for my taste.”

This time it’s Robbie’s turn to laugh as he captures Cisco’s mouth in a long kiss. “Alright, alright, I’m moving.”

He unzips the front of Cisco’s vest and fumbles for the hidden clasps of the suit underneath it while Cisco waits patiently, smiling wide when Robbie presses a few soft kisses to his neck and collarbone even if Robbie can’t see it.

“Who made this thing so hard to take off?” Robbie grumbles during his fourth failed attempt to wiggle Cisco’s pants down to his knees. There’s a hotness in between his legs that he needs to satisfy, but he wants to help Cisco get there first. It’s the polite thing to do.

“Well, that was me, so…? Though you can take the whole redesign thing up with Amanda Waller,” Cisco laughs, high and loud in Robbie’s ear, and moves his hands down to help him in a desperate motion. Once they finally manage to get those off, all that’s left between Robbie and Cisco is the underwear that Cisco’s wearing. The underwear that Robbie can see his wetness through.

He moves forward and presses two fingers against it gently, stroking upward through the cloth and getting rewarded with a breathy little gasp of  _ “Robbie!”  _ that makes him grin. He pulls the underwear down and holy shit, Cisco really  _ is  _ turned on. He pushes up into Robbie’s hand a little with a soft moan when Robbie gently brushes his thumb over the head of Cisco’s cock, moving down to touch around the outside of Cisco’s front hole without  _ actually  _ going inside.

Much to Eli’s vocal chagrin, Robbie  _ does  _ keep a small bottle of lube in the car, and he reaches for it now, and in the two seconds that he’s looking away Cisco starts touching himself. Robbie stares at him for a second-eyes closed and head tilted back and resting against the window of the car, legs shaking a little-and feels himself get more turned on.

“Christ, Cisco, you’re hot,” Robbie murmurs, uncapping the little bottle in his hands. He realizes what he’s done too late and sits up fast, mouth opening to stop whatever it is that-

“I thought that was you?” Cisco beams, hand falling down to rest on his thigh. It’s too late to stop him, Robbie realizes. He might as well just let Cisco run out of ideas, since he’s already laughing and holding out his hands to stop Robbie from saying anything. “You’ve already got my engine rumbling, Robbie Reyes, which means it’s time for you to heat things up. I-um, gimme a-oh! I feel sparks between us-”

Robbie rolls his eyes and slicks his fingers up while Cisco keeps babbling, making as many happy jokes about Robbie’s powers as he possibly can before he runs out of things to say and just looks at Robbie, panting a little and smiling wide at him, cheeks flushed.

Cisco Ramon might be just about the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Lisa was-Lisa was a  _ girl,  _ so Robbie never could’ve really felt anything for her, but she was pretty, and before Kamala and Robbie separately figured everything out with themselves and how they felt, Robbie knew that  _ she  _ was attractive. If Robbie was straight, or bi, or attracted to girls at  _ all,  _ Kamala or even Lisa would’ve been perfect.

But neither of them make him feel like Cisco does. They’re his friends. He still goes out for coffee with Kamala. They’re his friends, and he loves them because they’re his friends, but he doesn’t love them like he loves Cisco-Cisco who’s all soft roundedness and cool breezes to Robbie’s sharp edges and smoke. Seeing Cisco like this, open and inviting, isn’t  _ new,  _ but…

“Hey,” Cisco says gently, and Robbie realizes he’s still frozen. “Robbie? You with me? Do you want to stop?”

“Do you?” Robbie looks at Cisco again, at the sweat on his brown skin and the shine in his eyes.

“That’s not an answer,” Cisco says, “and no, I don’t want to stop, but I want you to answer me.” He’s suddenly serious, tone far from the joking one he was using just seconds ago. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Robbie says honestly. A little sheepishly, he adds, “I was just enjoying the show. You look… Really good.”

Just like that, Cisco is back to being lighthearted. He leans forward and tugs Robbie closer. “You can admire me all you want later. Stop wasting time and start making me feel good, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude when I’m about to give you an orgasm,” Robbie says flatly, although he does laugh when Cisco giggles in his ear. The arousal Robbie feels damn near increases tenfold when Cisco guides his hand down and sloppily presses it against him.

They fall into a kind of rhythm after that, Robbie sliding his fingers through Cisco’s folds and occasionally stroking at his cock with his thumb while he curls his fingertips inside Cisco’s warmth, teasing at the wetness without actually giving Cisco what he wants. The breathy panting and moaning and gasping in his ear encourages him-Cisco’s always been vocal about what he likes.

Finally, he pushes his fingers deep inside Cisco, awkwardly pressing his other hand between his own legs to try to alleviate the arousal he feels there, and is rewarded with hiss of  _ “Oh,  _ fuck, yes-fuck- _ Robbie-” _

“Cisco,” Robbie breathes back automatically, pressing their foreheads together. The positioning is awkward and there’s pain that’s starting to shoot through his upper back from being hunched over like this but it feels so  _ good  _ to be inside Cisco like this and Cisco is  _ very  _ vocal about enjoying it just as much, a litany of curse words and  _ oh  _ sounds hanging in the warm air between them.

Cisco accidentally knees Robbie in the chest when he comes on Robbie’s fingers with a cry of his name. Robbie kisses him as he comes down from it, trying to catch his breath from getting kicked. He pulls his fingers back, careful, and for a moment he and Cisco just look at each other.

“Hey,” Cisco says softly, “do you want me to-” He makes an aborted little gesture with his hands. “Not that I didn’t  _ really  _ enjoy that, because trust me, I did, but I don’t want this to be a one-sided thing. You didn’t get off, I did. Can I fix that?”

The hotness in between Robbie’s legs is already to the point that he’s not sure how he  _ hasn’t  _ already climaxed just from watching Cisco do so, the tight warmth wound up in his stomach making his face hot as he nods, biting his lower lip.

Cisco kisses his nose and nibbles and his neck and pushes his knee in between Robbie’s legs, letting him press and rub against it a little more frantically than he’d like to. Cisco steadies his shoulders with his hands and it’s a few seconds before a little hesitant smile spreads across his face. “Robbie?”

“Mm?” Robbie slides a hand down the front of his pants as he grinds down on Cisco’s thigh, adding extra stimulation to his dick and spreading his wetness along his inner thighs.

“Can you, uh, tell me how hot I get you?” It’s just barely audible but it sends warmth directly  _ downward,  _ and Robbie stares at Cisco for a second before nodding fast.

“Extremely?” He offers before trying to elaborate and hoping that what Cisco just said wasn’t actually meant to be a pun. “It-you felt so  _ good _ on my fingers, and sometimes just seeing you after you get back from a mission turns me on”-he does  _ not  _ mention Eli’s thoughts on that-“and I love watching you when you aren’t looking, and-”

Cisco moans into his neck and Robbie shudders as he’s pushed closer to his climax. Apparently this is doing something for both of them. Who would’ve thought?

“I feel-I feel the same about you,” Cisco murmurs, and something in Robbie’s chest squeezes. His skin suddenly itches and he feels the urge to take off his costume and his underwear and his binder and  _ everything _ and feel Cisco’s cool fingers on his hot skin. “I like to-sometimes I like to think about you and your chain and your fire when I’m in bed at night, when it’s just me alone.”

“Fuck, Cisco,” Robbie hisses, arching his back. The mental image of that combined with his rubbing against Cisco’s thigh and the burning in his chest and the feeling of his own fingers gets him over that edge and he bites down on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Panting a little, he looks at Cisco, who smiles a little lopsidedly. “You know, uh-we should probably get going before Dante figures out what we’ve been doing.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure Dante’s already figured it out,” Robbie huffs, lying down on top of Cisco a little awkwardly even though there’s not  _ that  _ much room for it.

“Mm, yeah. Uh, sorry for hitting you in the chest earlier,” Cisco says as he plays with Robbie’s hair. It feels really nice. “It was an accident.” He grins suddenly. “I guess things got a little too steamy.” He pokes Robbie’s shoulder. “Do you get it? Steamy? ‘Cause-heat and water-and heat is  _ kinda  _ like fire-”

It’s that, that stupid little joke, that makes Robbie sit up kiss Cisco hard and then pull back and say “I love you.”

Cisco smiles and presses their foreheads together and says, “Love you too, hot stuff.”


End file.
